The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear, and particularly, a gas insulated switchgear containing a breaker and a disconnector.
Gas insulated switchgears composing a breaker, a disconnector, an earthing switch and so on inside a metallic case filled with an insulation gas are widely used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.8-275323 discloses a gas insulated switchgear containing equipments such as a breaker, a disconnector, an earthing switch and so on inside a grounded metallic case filled with SF6 gas having an excellent insulating property and an excellent arc extinguishing property. Since the gas insulated switchgear contains the equipments inside the grounded metallic case filled with SF6 gas having an excellent insulating property and an excellent arc extinguishing property, as described above, the gas insulated switchgear can improve the hostile-environment property, downsize the equipment or reduce the installation area per capacity.
The conventional gas insulated switchgear described above is generally constructed by containing the equipments such as the breaker, the disconnector, the earthing switch and so on inside one metallic case, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.8-275323. Therefore, when the breaking portion of the breaker is opened to atmospheric air at inspection of the breaker, the other switches contained in the same metallic case are also opened to atmospheric air. Accordingly, at maintenance and inspection of the breaker, it is necessary to shut down the bus line during that period.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to make the whole switchgear compact and to provide a gas insulated switchgear which can perform maintenance and inspection of the breaker without shutting down the bus line.
The present invention employs the following means in order to solve the problems described above.
A gas insulated switchgear comprises a first metallic case containing a breaker; bushings for leading a load; a second metallic case containing a plurality of bus line disconnectors; and a plurality of bushings for leading a bus line to be connected to the bus line disconnectors, and the first metallic case and the second metallic case are connected to each other through a gas partition spacer. Further, the plurality of bushings for leading a bus line are attached to the second metallic case with a preset spreading angle between the adjacent bushings for leading a bus line.